


On A Night Like This

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, First Dates, Gay Sex, Kissing, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Love, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, cocky!Harry, highschool, highscool!au, larry - Freeform, shy!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s confident. Louis’ shy. They fall for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Night Like This

"Just relax love," Jay smiled, fixing Louis’ tie. "This boy’s a nice guy, right?"

Louis nodded, fumbling with his fingers nervously as a fond-filled smile curved along the corners of his lips.

"He’s lovely," Louis smiled, "he’s so kind and handsome and he’s just amazing."

Jay nodded, smoothing out the whiteness of Louis’ shirt, padding down his blazer. “How did you meet him again?” She asked curiously.

"Well, when me moved here last month, and I started at my school, he was the uh, I dunno what you call it, but he was the guy who showed me around and stuff," Louis explained. "He’s the captain of the football team, so I thought he’d be rude and stuff, but he’s so sweet."

With a nod, Jay smiled fondly at her boy. 

"He asked you on this date, right?"

Louis copied her nod and grinned widely, blushing ever-so-slightly. “We became friends, and he like, understands my shyness. And one day, El took me to one of his games, ‘cause she said there was a surprise for me,” Louis continued, losing himself in his words. “So after the game, he was all sweaty and stuff, but I didn’t care. Anyway, he took me to the back field, and it was all quiet and stuff, and he asked me there.”

Joanna chuckled lightly to herself and rolled her eyes. “That’s lovely babe, he seems amazing.”

Louis nodded and realized just how much he’d talked about Harry, to his own _mother_. “You sure I’m not overdressed for a date?” Louis checked, half wanting to change the subject, half wanting to actually make sure. He looked down at his formal attire of a crisp, buttoned, white shirt, dark, black blazer, with the sleeves rolled up neatly, and equally black jeans that clung to Louis’ legs, leaving fairly little to the imagination, topped with some fancy shoes he has and a blue tie.

"You look great, stop worrying," Jay reassured him. "Now, seeing as it’s a Friday night and all, if he happens to take you back to his," she began, Louis’ nose turning up. "Yes mum, gosh, please don’t even go there."

Jay chuckled lightly and shrugged. “And besides, we barely know each other, so sex, or anything like that is off the cards for a while,” Louis said. “Now lets move on, please.”

Nodding, Jay sent Louis another reassuring smile. “I’m sorry, but you’re gonna be fine Lou, just relax and don’t let your shyness come out too much, yeah?”

Louis nodded and let out a shaky breath, jumping when the sound of the doorbell rang out.

"Go answer the door babe," Jay smiled, standing to rub Louis’ shoulder. "You’ll be fine, have fun, yeah?"

Again, Louis nodded and smiled. “You stay up here until I’m gone, don’t want you embarrassing me.”

Joanna rolled her eyes and kissed her son’s cheek, walking off into her own room to do whatever.

Bracing himself, Louis made his way downstairs, shaky fingers wrapping around the handle of the door as he pulled it open.

"Hi."

With the way Harry spoke, he seemed just as nervous as Louis was, and that puts him at ease slightly.

Harry’s dressed similar to Louis.

Equally white shirt, with the first few buttons undone, and Louis saw the faintest of inking on the boy’s chest, and that made him curious.

Harry had a blazer on too, his outfit topped with some  _very_  tight, black, skinny jeans that made his legs long and endless, and made Louis wonder how uncomfortable they were.

His eyes trailed down to Harry’s feet. He sported a pair of light brown boots, and as his eyes moved back up, Louis realized that he’d been staring at Harry for longer than what was deemed as normal.

Louis cleared his throat and blushed slightly.

"Hey."

Harry smiled widely, his arms behind his back. His eyes give Louis the quick once over. “You look beautiful, as always.”

Louis’ blush deepened.

"Thankyou, y-you too," he said softly.

Harry’s hands appeared from behind his back, a large bouquet of flowers, bursting with color, clasped between them. 

"Sorry it’s cheesy, but these are for you," he smiled, holding them out for Louis. 

The smaller boy blushed harder and deeper, a wide, giddy smile on his lips as he gently took the flowers into his own hands, taking in the scent of the bouquet. “Thankyou, they’re gorgeous.”

Harry smiled fondly at Louis, biting his lip. “It’s fine.”

"Let me just put them in some water," Louis said, quickly dashing up into his room, purposely ignoring his mother to place the flowers into a vase of water before going back to where Harry was stood. 

-

So far, Harry’s been the perfect gentleman.

He held Louis’ door open for him, made sure to start the conversation during the journey and held Louis’ door open once again when they arrived at the fancy looking restaurant that Louis’ never really noticed before. 

"You okay with this?" Harry asked softy as he closed the door and locked his car. "My dad owns it, so we got a quiet booth in the corner."

Louis nodded, thankful for Harry being so convenient and understanding of his shyness.

-

The night’s gone amazingly well.

Harry’s been nothing but a gentleman.

Holding Louis chair out for him and tucking it in once he’s sat down, ordering their food and drinks and deserts, so Louis doesn’t have to speak when he doesn’t want to, and complimenting Louis on practically anything he can.

The two never run out of conversation, and even though Louis’ an extremely shy person, Harry can’t help but feel utter fond when the small, stunning boy before him perks up throughout the night, showing off his adoration for topics such as football, music and his family.

And Louis feels amazing, feels that yea, he might be a shy person, and yeah, he may have been dripping with nerves just a couple of hours ago, but now, now he’s relaxed, easing his way into comfort with Harry.

To both of their dismays, the night came to an end, mostly due to the fact that the restaurant was closing up, and they’ve been talking for a lot longer than either had originally thought. 

Harry ignored Louis’ protests and paid for their surprisingly expensive night. 

But that didn’t bother him.

Seeing Louis so happy and comfortable made it worth the money.

The two down the remains of some fancy wine that Harry had ordered before making their way back to the curly haired one’s car.

-

"Thankyou for tonight," Louis smiled.

He’s stood on his doorstep, so he can be roughly the same height as Harry who’s stood just in front of him, equally wide smiles on both of their mouths. 

"S’my pleasure, I had a great time," Harry smiled in return, his eyes flickering over Louis soft, pink lips. 

"If it’s okay, I’d like to take you out again?" He asked, "only if you want, I mean-"

Harry’s words are cut off, the remains of his sentence being mumbled against Louis’ mouth as the smaller boy pressed their lips together. 

"I’d love to," Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips, resting their foreheads together. 

His hands went to the boy’s broad shoulders, Harry’s going to Louis’ waist. “Next Friday at 8?” The curly haired lad asked, a dimple-filled smile on his lips. “Perfect,” Louis replied, pecking Harry’s lips once more. 

"I’ll see yah on Monday then, yeah?" 

Louis nodded and giggled a tad, lowering his head with a blush. He snuck his hand into Harry’s pocket and pulled out the boy’s phone, saving his number and sending himself a message, slinking the device back into its confines.

"Don’t worry, you’ll see later," Louis giggled, kissing Harry’s lips once before pulling away hesitantly.  

Harry nodded and and watched Louis with a slight frown, watching as the small boy waved and disappeared, just a white door now in Harry’s vision. 

-

It’s been just over two months since their first date.

They’ve been texting, calling each other, hanging out at school, and have since gone an a good three more dates.

And to say that they’ve been falling for each other would be a fair understatement. 

It’s valentines day, and the school’s hosting their annual dance night thing that Harry couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of.

To no surprise, he asked Louis if he wanted to go, and after blushing for a good minute or two, the smaller boy accepted. 

And the night went exceptionally well for the two. They danced, kissed, hugged, and spent pretty much the whole of it together. 

"You wanna come to mine?" Harry asked breathlessly. "S’getting boring now, ain’t it?"

Louis nodded in answer to both questions, standing up to pull Harry outside of the hall. 

Kissing messily, the two boys made their way to Harry’s car, the latter placing Louis against the door, holding him by his small hips.

"C’mon," Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips. They were both breathless. "Get me to yours, please," he whispered, Harry pecking his plump lips and smiling in reply.

-

"Someone’s eager," Louis smirked once Harry had him pressed against the door, giving the boy no time to even look around.

Mushing their lips together, Harry just moaned into Louis’ mouth, hands going to hold him by the hips, pining him to the hard, wooden surface of the door. 

Louis’ arms wrapped themselves around Harry’s neck, gently caressing the hair at the nape. 

"You sure about this?" Harry asked gently, his teeth nipping down Louis’ jaw to land on his neck. 

Louis nodded and pressed his body into Harry’s. “Y-yes, please, been wanting you for ages.”

Once Harry was please with the darkening, purple bruise in Louis’ neck, he pulled away, tugging the smaller boy through his apartment and into the bedroom, gently pushing Louis onto the bed.

Harry grabbed some lube before joining Louis on the bed, kneeling between his legs. 

Leaning down to latch his lips onto the boy’s, Harry worked his fingers to unbutton Louis shirt, caressing the tanned, soft skin once he was finished. With a dazed mind and shaky fingers, Louis did the same, his eyes widening when they grazed over the black inklings on Harry’s broad chest. 

They kissed sloppily and wetly for a good ten more minutes, shirts, blazers, trousers, shes, socks, boxers all being discarded, thrown in every which way until the were both naked, hands all over one another as they continued to kiss hard, tongues unstopping. 

Harry remained between Louis’ legs, pulling away from his lips to leave small, gentle kisses all down his body.

Louis pushed himself up the bed a tad to rest his head in the pillows, watching Harry with a curious eyebrow.

Harry’s bright, green eyes looked up to meet Louis’ as he licked along the underside of Louis’ cock, earning a whine from the boy.

Harry licked and sucked all over the boy’s cock. He worked his tongue on all the right places and and Louis just fell apart as Harry bobbed his head, taking as much of him as he could.

"N-no-not gonna last," Louis breathed, Harry pulling off with an obscene, wet pop. He moved up to leave a delicate kiss to Louis’ lips before fumbling with the lube.

"Legs up baby," Harry croaked out, clearing his throat as Louis happily obliged, tucking his knees up to his chest.

Harry licked over his lips as a gentle moan escaped them. He traced a finger around the outside of Louis’ hole and carefully pushed the tip in, watching for Louis’ reaction.

Louis’ eyes had slipped closed and small, delightful noises were falling from his parted lips. Given that, Harry began thrusting the finger in and out of his hole, searching for the boy’s spot.

"Oh God, th-there Hazz," Louis breathed, his back arching slightly. Harry nodded and leant forward to kiss Louis, nudging in a second finger.

A third digit was soon pressed in, and Louis soon became a sweaty, whimpering mess beneath Harry. 

"Harry, p-please," Louis whined, his hips rocking down onto the long, thick, three digits inside his hole, oh so nicely brushing against his prostate. 

Harry licked over his lips and groaned, working his fingers harder and quicker: twisting, scissoring, stretching them out to open Louis’ tight ring.

With a whine from Louis, Harry pulled his fingers free, scrambling to lube his cock up and hover his larger body over the boy’s smaller one, holding him by the hips as he lined himself up with Louis’ hole. 

"Yes, please Hazz," Louis whimpered, wrapping his arms around the curly haired one’s neck to pull him down for a wet, messed up kiss.

As he pushed in, burying himself deep inside Louis, Harry groaned lowly, the noise being swallowed by the small, writhing boy beneath him. 

Harry was big and thick inside Louis, filling him up to the brim, where as Louis was so tight and hot around Harry and everything was just  _so good._

After having some time to adjust - as well as to kiss Harry as sloppily as one can kiss a fellow human - Louis breathed out a shaky “move”, his nails lightly trailing along Harry’s back.

Harry nodded and left one last kiss to Louis’ lips before moving one hand to the small of his stomach, holding him down, the other staying at the boy’s hip. He slowly pulled out until just the tip remained in before plunging himself back inside. Both boys moaned loudly and Louis’ spine arched high of the mattress, his head thrown back.

And it was such a turn on for Harry.

To see Louis like that.

All naked, red, flustered, thrashing about, panting, begging, whining.

He was used to seeing the shy Louis, with glasses and beanie hats and blushing and barely able to speak.

Yet here was this other Louis.

The confident, sexy, fucking beautiful Louis, with his sweaty body, hair matted to his forehead, eyes glazed over in lust and an arse that was working utter wonders on Harry’s cock.

Harry angled his thrusts so his dick hit Louis’ prostate with each one, thrust after thrust absolutely wrecking the boy’s body with pleasure.

"Hazz, n-not gonna last," Louis whined, his nails dragging along the curly haired lad’s back, shoulders and biceps.

Harry’s grip on the boy tightened, his paced quickening as he relentlessly pounded into a quivering Louis. 

With a broken, rasped sob of Harry’s name, Louis released.

It was hard, amazing, and the biggest orgasm of his life.

And as Louis’ walls clamped around his throbbing, achingly hard cock, Harry soon followed, spilling hard and deep inside Louis’ hole with a groan of the boy’s name.

Riding out his orgasm, Harry’s slops became sloppy. He leant forward to kiss Louis gently, collapsing down beside him to pull the spent boy into his arms. Harry brushed Louis’ damp fringe from his eyes and held him tightly. He covered them both in the quilt.

"Did so good baby," Harry whispered, leaving delicate kisses to Louis’ bruised lips. "Get some sleep, yeah?"

Louis nodded nonchalantly.

Lazily smiling up at Harry, they kissed once more before allowing sleep to deprive of their wrecked senses, quickly drifting off in one another’s arms. 


End file.
